fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiles Jones
|-|Jiles’ Truck= |-|Jiles H. Jones= |-|Before Death= Summary The Phantom Truck, Also known as “Jiles Jones”, is the Ghost Truck Of Clinton Road, Chasing off people Of the Pass, Sometimes even killing them. When Troublemakers are off the road he rather patrols it. He himself Tries to kill or run-off good guys or evil people just to keep the road to himself. Though Jiles goes “Road Rage Mode” from a specific escape or attack, such as getting his truck rammed, Hit or even parts of it slammed off due to collision. Backstory Jiles Jones was a young Man and a resident of Clinton Road, His occupation was a Farmer and tends to his cornfields for long periods of Time. He was very fond of himself and thinks Clinton road belongs to him, Due to the rough and unpaved dead end path at the end of the road made him think The road belonged to him, So he decided to chase of Teenagers and troublemaking people off the road, using his Black Truck and even using a Double-Barrel shotgun to make them stay out for good. For years Jiles did this multiple times as well as tending to his fields, sometimes the sheriff even visited him and keep on telling him to stop, But he never did stop. Though one day in around 13 years later, He died Due to a Severe heart attack due to an untreated heart problem After Fighting Of vengeful teenagers who stabbed his right eye and beat him up, and he died there. After that he was paranoid of what the troublemakers will do to his property but mostly he wanted veangence on those kids that would kill him if it weren’t for the Heart attack, now he came back life as a disembodied Vengeful Spirit and possessed his truck giving it supernatural powers, One day the teenagers that beat him up returned to the road since now he’s “Gone” Jiles teleports and dangerously tailgates behind them shooting off his shotgun right towards the back wheels causing it to run-off dead man’s curve’s bridge and plummeted down into an explosion as Jiles finally got his revenge and teleported away. A story says that A Lost Hunter encountered Jiles and shot his right headlight but failed into stopping it and instead getting rammed right through, although his missing headlight gave him a more sinister and “Had a History” appearance. This made Clinton road a terrifying thoroughfare and non-believers regret saying he is fake, As of now he still thinks Clinton road belongs to him and him Alone. Personality He a defensive but local nature, He is often worrying about his property as he does think the road belongs to him, however he does not really mind the other locals and residents of Clinton road. He seems to have a normal attitude to local residents while he has a defensive and stubborn attitude to people who argue with him or whoever vandalises nearby property. However He is slightly Polite in a way, He talks and sometimes reasons to a person to try not make them his enemy as he thinks it would cause more havoc and danger to his territory and truck. He does feel sympathy to people on foot having trouble. Appearance Truck: ' ' Jiles’ Truck is an old Black PeterBilt 359 Dump-Truck Some parts are somewhat modified and has two-exhaust pipes vaguely similar but different from each other, the right one is the normal 359 Exhaust while the left is slightly taller and belongs to a 351, His right Headlight appears to be missing and shot-through, The container’s lower area seems to be rusted due to old age, and slightly visible but almost removed white-spray painted initials from teenagers. Another Addition to his truck is it has a mounted Bright-Spotlight on the truck’s-front right side above the windshields that can be remotely moved around via A joystick inside of the truck by the shift-sticks. Himself: ' His True body remains a mystery as he is often inside of his truck, though only a short blurry moment had his face seen but never identified only his legs and arms were seen he seems to have normal-tainted Skin with smoke-like dust around it resembling the ecto-plasm of a ghost, and wears dark-blue pants with Blackish-Brown Boots. Though a silhouette shows that he wears a farmer coat and a slouch hat and he seems to be a normal young man body shape. He often carries his shotgun behind his back giving him a hunter like appearance (though his eyes appear to be a dark gold colour), And sometimes he is out of his truck seen as a shadowy Figure with ectoplasm normally described as before, but he seems to wear a slightly-tattered Brown Coat in a very dark grey to match his shadowy figure. Personal Stats 'Alignment: Neutral Good, True Neutral (Road Rage Mode) Name: Jiles H. Jones, The Phantom Truck, Ghost Truck Of Clinton Road Gender: Male Age: 81 Classification: Poltergeist, Ghost Trucker, Clinton road’s Phantom Menace Date Of Birth: 1938 BirthPlace: West Milford, NJ Likes: Clinton Road, His Truck, His Old House, Dead Man’s Curve, Chasing Down Troublemakers, Acquaintances, People who don’t argue, Assisting broken down drivers Dislikes: People who vandalise his property (Mostly His Truck), Troublemakers, Teenagers, His Truck Getting Damaged or rammed by other drivers, Highwaymen, Carjackers Hobbies: Patrol Clinton road, Chase People Out Of Clinton Rd, Assist Broken Down Drivers (Out Of Clinton Road) Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 9-A, At-least 8-C (Road Rage Mode) Powers and Abilities: Teleportation Type 1 (He can teleport to an area within a maximum radius of 25 miles, has a chance to also teleport between universes or dimensions) , Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5), Telekinesis (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Attack Reflection (Does not Take any damage to bullets, rather reflects it due to thick metal), Fire Manipulation (Able to Ignite A Blazing Inferno on front of the truck, causing the truck to be able to have a chance to ignite a fire behind the car he hits, This also affects the tires though his tires will automatically blaze on when Jiles gets angered), Reality Warping (As a Poltergeist, himself or his truck can Alter Time, cause deadly and significant events into reality towards whomever he is chasing, Has a chance of altering the laws of physics to the surrounding area or to his truck like the smoke from his exhausts can move up in uneven or impossible patterns, or can change gravity, and make his truck immune to water rust), Possible Time Travel (Able teleport to an area seemingly before the person in the car even knows he was behind them or is even there.), Metal Manipulation (Besides that fact the truck can rebuild itself, the truck and Jiles both can manipulate metal at-least a short radius from his truck, either by breaking, weakening, snapping it in half or melting it to liquid), Invisibility (able to render himself and his truck unseen, this also effects other minor details such as the roar of the engine, making it silently deadly, this however does not effect the horn, or it’s headlights when open), Intangibility (As. A ghost either Jiles or his truck can pass through walls or solid objects without a scratch, though for the truck to pass through things Jiles has to manually control the ability for the truck), Possession (Type 1. As a Ghost When his truck is busy rebuilding itself or manually leaves his truck he can possess his opponent into either killing its minions or themselves), Likely Hypnosis (He can be able to slightly get hypnotic that causes non-resistant victims to get confused and freeze still giving him a short advantage to kill them easily, though this lasts temporarily), Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation, He can warp between different worlds if he needs to but he never does this often), Water Manipulation (Via Reality Warping, He can cause disorientations, patterns or temporary control of nearby Water, rivers or lakes), Telepathy (As a Ghost He can Speak telepathically to anyone near, his victim or his opponent if he wants to), Resistance Type 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (As Ghost of High Category He can practically Deflect a few self-manipulations or diseases), Heat Manipulation (Can Cause His Truck or himself emit a warm to hot aura, Jiles uses this to melt ice or snow around him or his truck and also Burn off something that’s covering a part of his truck, Perception Manipulation (Can Cause a temporary blur or blindness towards his opponent, as well as a chance to Cause them to see traumatizing events happen around them such crashes, death, or other ghosts), Energy Manipulation (Jiles can summon a temporary almost-invisible shield composed of a low-Power Energy this is still very useful for defence), Plasma Manipulation (Via Fire Manipulation, He can Sometimes condense already present flames on his truck or around him to start a Barrier made out of highly-condensed plasma enough to burn through stone immediately, and can sometimes even shoot plasma bullets out of his shotgun), Flight Type 2 (He Can Cause His Truck to levitate for a short time, Jiles uses this for levitating over a short barrier, Dodging a straight-ahead blast or attack, and almost plummeting down a cliff or edge) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can destroy an entire wall, small building or base no matter the material in one hit) Speed: Subsonic (Able to reach and withstand speeds that can make him catch up with a speeding Tesla Roadster, Max speed is nearly 280 mph), SuperHuman Combat and Reaction Speed (Whenever Provoked, Attacked our Territory trespassed Jiles almost immediately Attacks back), Peak Human Flight speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Able to carry a maximum capacity of over 25,000 lb) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to break through and collapse a house, and along with his attack potency can create a gaping hole in the side of a cruise), Large Building Level HellRaiser Mode (He Can Cause distortions around His Truck during his rage which can effect the strength and durability of the large building walls and structure, causing them to collapse easily., Building Class (Road Rage Mode) Durability: Building Level (Can be easily Destroyed By explosions or Heavy duty weapons or other heavy vehicles, but take no effect to rapid fire of bullets, Fire, a falling tree, or Debris falling down on him. Note Jiles’ truck can still rebuild itself after being destroyed though it takes time), Large Building Level (HellRaiser Mode) Stamina: Limitless Truck (Unable to run out of gasoline, His Truck Can not Break Down. Can Possibly run without gasoline), High Himself (Even Though he’s a visible Poltergeist he still get’s tired sometimes) Range: Standard Melee Range, to Tens Of Meters with Shotgun, Distortions, Telekineses, Several Meters (HellRaiser Mode) Standard Equipment: Double-Barrel Shotgun, Latin Machete, Wood-cutting Axe, Standard Revolver, Persian Sword, Old Australian Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Average (Knows when a single person enters Clinton road, often has its lights closed until he gets close to the person and starts tailgating dangerously close often teleports behind them before they hit dead man’s curve which is a very dangerous and deadly place as it curves immediately making it hard to drift or turn when at high speeds. Jiles’ always drives in unneven patterns to confuse the people in to being more distracted at their rear-view mirrors rather than what’s in front of them. Though he still has the intelligence of people his age at-least 10 years younger before he died, even retains his memory and Live-Personality Well) Weakness: Nuclear missiles (This affects the regeneration speed of his truck and can somehow cause temporary blindness to him), An equal Force (Other ghosts with a vaguely similar weapon), Churches (Whenever Jiles Is Chasing someone this is a good advantage for people he’s Pissed at to hide, Cause Jiles Does not want to Destroy a church or any holy ground no matter how Ticked off he is at the person) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shotgun: A simple but Deadly Attack, Jiles just pulls his shotgun and settles it on the isle of his truck window and aim it towards the vehicle, the bullets are able to pierce straight through metal and can damage the tires or other internal Parts of the vehicle, this however is uneffective to semi-trucks with a trailer behind the truck. Deadly Tailgating: He either teleports from behind or chases them behind without his head lights on at the moment, then moments later rapidly hits the vehicle from behind. The causes damage to internal parts and has a chance to make then cross of the road and damage or destroy their car especially by hitting a tree. OverTake: A very similar and annoying attack, he teleports behind and overtakes the vehicle at high speeds and when he is at a very far but still visible distance he reverses at very fast speeds making it almost impossible for the car to escape or turn before getting hit. Fiery Fury: He Ignites the front portion of his truck causing a more menacing appearance but at high speeds can run over and burn the person or effect their vehicle causing fire to ignite behind (note this only happens when Jiles is in direct contact with the car without moving away from its back bumper) Teleport to Strike: An attack that feels more like a jump scare before death, he teleports multiple times forcefully hitting the car from all sides before hitting the front engine, this wrecking the car and a most likely death to the driver Of the vehicle. Road Rage Mode This happens When He Gets Ticked Off to the Limit, in which causes him to Turn True Neutral and ignores his surroundings and focuses on one thing “Wreck The One who Tried to Wreck Him”, He goes total road rage and this can be very destructive. HellRaiser Mode A Mode which happens only when Jiles Activates His Truck Above a Pentagram, This causes disorientations to the surroundings during the transformation, 6 Shadow, Spider-Like, 3 edged Legs appear in the middle of the truck in which is Spewed out from the sides causing it to have a more powerful and slightly horrifying appearance, Also when this happens the smoke from the exhausts turn a darkish Red, The windows turn Blacker in which you can’t even see anything inside from the outside at all. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * His Truck was inspired by Mike Manf’s Phantom Truck from his Clinton road videos * He was inspired by a real person with a vaguely similar name, the only difference was their personality and appearance * The Fiery Fury was inspired by Christine * He was originally going to have a kenworth W900 and a more cruel and selfish personality, but I liked the truck more familiar and related to a peterbilt 281 as I liked the film Duel, His previous personality is too similar to his actual real-life counterpart. * His Missing Right Headlight is a reference to Fargo’s Car from Highwaymen (2004) 55834920-48B8-4AC6-9D42-9B5012976342.jpeg|Jiles’ Truck Speeding Down Clinton Road 253DF7D5-5F83-4DE0-8664-6A38F99ABC5D.jpeg|Back of the Truck 84D611B4-24E4-4473-9402-E6505C644F34.jpeg|Jiles’ Old House Category:Vehicles Category:Ghosts Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Characters